


Summer Lovin'

by Zombie_Elvis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, No real NinoxAdrien, Water Guns, kind of, rated for language, summer antics, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Elvis/pseuds/Zombie_Elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad has a water fight in the park, and craziness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

Adrien crouched down, poking his head around the corner to see if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone, he turned around it quickly and made himself as flat against the wall as he could while still holding his water gun.

It was summer vacation, and one of the few days he had off. So he decided to spend the day with Nino and the girls. What better summer activity than a water war?

So here he was, slinking around the bathrooms in the park, trying not to get hit by anyone. And so far so good.

He continued stalking across the wall, looking for his prey, when he saw a pair of black pigtails disappear around the corner. He smirked.

“Let’s play some cat and mouse.” He said to himself quietly, a wicked grin spread across his face.

He quickly and quietly moved to the corner of the building to look around for his small classmate, when he heard rustling and a battle cry behind him.

Nino came rushing at past him, Alya chasing after him while spraying him and laughing.

He watched, not really paying attention, when something crashed into him from behind.

He and his assailant were on the ground, rolling. He was soaking wet, and the giggles in the air let him know that someone was having fun with this.

They ended up stopped, him pinning the mystery person to the ground, where he looked down into a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

Marinette’s face was slightly pink, her smile was wide, and her eyes sparkled like fireworks. “Hello!” She said between giggles.

He smiled back before he realized he was on top of Marinette in nothing but their swimsuits in public. He quickly got up, brushing himself off, and then offered her his hand.

“S-sorry.” His face was bright red, but he was smiling back at her.

She took his hand, helping herself up, and nodded to him. 

“So, I’ve got a plan. Want to help?” She asked him, and he nodded.

\------

The two teens were currently hiding behind separate trees, waiting to execute their plan.

From where he stood, Adrien could see Marinette in her light pink bathing suit, dual wielding a water gun in one hand and a water balloon in the other. His setup probably looked pretty similar, if you switched out the pink bathing suit for a pair of green swim trunks.

He shook his head. I should definitely not be checking Marinette out right now! Not only are we in the middle of something, but I love my Lady! He thought to himself, frowning.

This is when Marinette decided to scream out, “NOW!” and start their assault.

This is also when their plan turned into a shit show. 

What was supposed to be Alya and Nino being attacked by ‘water bombs’ and their squirt guns turned into Marinette tripping and getting herself in the face with the water balloon while punching herself in the gut with her gun.

Adrien, being late, moved too fast and too suddenly, and ran straight into Nino, toppling over.

Alya looked down at Marinette, trying to help her up, when Marinette let out a squeak.

Both girls turned to look at the boys, who were still on the ground frozen in shock. Their lips were connected in what looked to be a painful way, and both of their faces were on fire.

Nino scrambled off of Adrien quickly, spitting and making “yuk” noises and complaining about how his teeth hurt and he may have split a lip.

Adrien took a second, before saying; “Wow Nino, I didn’t know you were fallin’ for me.”

Nino smacked him upside the head, Alya laughed, and Marinette cursed her luck for not being the one to get to kiss him.

All in all, they decided they were done with water wars for the summer and they would try something like riding their bikes or hiking from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! Also, can you tell I really really like Adrienette.


End file.
